


Pleasure

by peachtasticpop



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Marvin (Falsettos), Dry Humping, Gay Sex, M/M, Teasing, Top Whizzer Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtasticpop/pseuds/peachtasticpop
Summary: A fic where Marvin is the bottom because we need more of those. And yes, this is my own work I'm re-uploading from my other account.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Pleasure

"I thought I told you to wear something nice." Whizzer scoffed as he fumbled with the keys to his apartment.

"This is nice." Marvin argued, crossing his arms and pouting. He was quite a few years older than Whizzer but, he still acted rather childish. Sure, it was a bit amusing but, saddening at the same time. It's not like he could really help it, anyways.This man was stunted; there was no doubt about it. Years of neglect can do that to a person.

Maybe Whizzer wouldn't have been so salty about Marvin's outfit if he dressed so casual. Whizzer was wearing a nice pastel pink button down shirt with darker pink stripes, light brown pants, and a nice pair of dress shoes to complete his outfit. Marvin, on the other hand, was wearing a navy blue turtleneck with lots of loose strings everywhere. Whizzer was convinced that if he had pulled one string on that sweater, the entire thing would fall apart. Along with the shitty sweater, Marvin also wore a pair of jeans and red sneakers.

"You look homeless, Marv. Do you know how embarrassing it is to take you to a nice, fancy restaurant and for you wear that?" The taller man shook his head and opened the door, letting Marvin walk through first. Whizzer could be polite when he wanted to be.

"I'm guessing Trina didn't pick out your outfit today, huh? Did you get dressed all by yourself? Good boy." Whizzer teased, speaking in a higher pitched voice. The kind of voice you'd use to talk to a child or a dog.

The older man's eyebrows furrowed as he just stood there, listening to his boyfriend make fun of him. By now, he knew not to try coming up with a come back or anything. The sassy man he was dating would just come back with something better, something ruder. There was no point in trying, this was a game Whizzer would always win. Besides, playful teasing fights usually turn into actual arguments with these two. Ones that would end with yelling and crying. Now, normally, he'd be upset but, Marvin couldn't help but feel a little aroused by the teasing this time. He looked down at his growing erection and let out a quiet whine.

Hearing the whine escape his lover's mouth, a smug grin appeared on Whizzer's face as he eyed Marvin's lower region, which made the poor old man cover his crotch with his hands. Whizzer bit his lip as his eyes went back to Marvin's face. For a moment, the two made eye contact before Marvin got even more embarrassed and looked away. His face flushed. Whizzer thought it was adorable. Seeing his boyfriend's arousal was making him excited, too.

The younger man sat down on the couch, patting his lap and signalling the older man to have a seat. Marvin nodded and sat down on his boyfriend's lap, straddling him. Whizzer tilted his head, confused. This was the most dominate thing Marvin has ever done, really. He knew very well by now that there wasn't a single dominant bone in this guy's body. Even if there was, as if Whizzer would let Marv dom. Whizzer absolutely hated being submissive. He liked to have all the power. He liked being in control. Sex was boring if wasn't in charge. He loathed feeling weak.

Taking a deep breath, Marvin began to grind on his boyfriend's leg. He went slowly, looking down and watching his erection rub against Whizzer's thigh. Whizzer just watched, amused. "My, my, someone's very excited, I see." Whizzer teased.

"Very," Marvin responded, his voice shaking a bit.

"Alright. That's enough," Whizzer said as he firmly grabbed Marvin's ass, giving it a squeeze. He was starting to get impatient. "We don't want you to cum before anything interesting happens, do we?" He leaned forward to whisper into Marvin's ear, which sent a shiver up his spine. The younger man pushed his boyfriend off of him and got up. He walked away for a moment and returned momentarily with a bottle of lube in hand. "Get undressed." He demanded.

Nodding, Marvin obeyed and pulled his sweater over his head. He then watched Whizzer carefully unbutton his shirt. After getting his shirt off, Whizzer took off his pants and got on top of Marvin. Since he was beginning to get impatient, Whizzer unbuckled Marvin's belt for him, yanking his trousers and boxers off of him afterwards. He smirked, watching Marvin's boner spring up after being freed from his pants. Of course, his dick was already leaking with pre-cum. Grabbing the bottle of lube, the young man squirted some of it onto his hand and began to stroke himself to apply it. Watching his boyfriend rubbing the lube on his dick just made Marvin even hornier than he already was. He just wanted Whizzer inside of him already.

"Hurry it up." Marvin whined, which made Whizzer roll his eyes. God. He was so childish. Whizzer grabbed his boyfriend's legs and forcefully pulled them apart, causing Marvin to let out a gasp. He pressed his cock up against Marvin's hole and chuckled lightly as Marvin wrapped his legs around his body.

"Oh, please stop will the teasing and just p-" Marvin gets interrupted by a sudden kiss. Whizzer shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. They made out for a short moment before Whizzer pulled away from the kiss, finally sliding his throbbing cock inside of Marvin. He pushed himself in all the way and began to thrust slowly. His boyfriend went tense and wrapped his arms around his neck, letting out a quiet moan. Whizzer continued to go at a slow pace, watching the other man who was beneath him. He shook his head. He wanted more of a reaction. He wanted Marvin to be louder. This wouldn't do.

"I know you can be louder than that, Marvin." There was extra emphasis on the name. The sassier man began to buck his hips even faster. The other's moans began to grow louder, which really pleased Whizzer. But, it still wasn't enough for him. He suddenly grabbed Marvin and turned him over so he was laying on his stomach. Whizzer could see the puzzled expression on his boyfriend's face.  
"Don't worry, Marv. I'm only changing the position. I think this one will be a bit more pleasurable."

Nodding, Marvin raised his rear for the other. Just what Whizzer wanted. Whizzer lined himself up and thrusted back inside of Marvin once again. This time, he didn't hold back. That thrust was quick and rough; it caught Marvin off guard. He hoped that would've gotten a better reaction from his boyfriend and, clearly it did. He must've strucken the g-spot, considering Marvin screamed Whizzer's name. Oh, this was perfect.

"Ah,, Whizzer.. Fuh-fuck,, ahhh!" Marvin cried out, his nails digging into one of the couch cushions. His eyes were clenched shut and drool was dripping down the corner of his mouth. His once quiet moans were now much, much louder. Delighted by his cries of pleasure, Whizzer continued to pound the other's ass. He wasn't tired. There was really no sign of stopping with him. With each thrust, he hit the right spot everytime. stimulating Marvin even more.

Marvin let out a final high pitched moan as he climaxed all over the expensive leather couch. Luckily they had fucked so much on that couch that Whizzer didn't give a damn if it got dirty because of them. He went limp and relaxed, closing his eyes and panting heavily.

"Finished already? You're weak," Whizzer chuckled. His boyfriend might've been finished but he sure as hell wasn't. After a few more, slower and more gentle thrusts, Whizzer released his load inside of Marvin.

After a few minutes of catching their breath and relaxing a little, the two men cleaned themselves and the area up and then got dressed. Whizzer sat on the couch with his legs kicked up on the coffee table, Marvin resting his head on his lap. Smiling, the younger man ran his hands through Marvin's messy hair. Of course, his hair was naturally a mess but, the sex he had just had only made it worse.  
"That was amazing, Whiz." Marvin sighed happily.

"Mm, glad you enjoyed it." The other responded with a smile. He gave Marvin a quick little smooch on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Marvin smiled giddily and closed his eyes.


End file.
